Portable terminals or other electronic equipped with brand-new capabilities are quickly spreading and becoming an inherent part of human life.
The advance in mobile technology is leading to increasing demand for more compact and lightweight portable terminals, e.g., smartphones, with maximized user portability and convenience along with the need for integrating the parts in a smaller space for higher performance.
According to the related art, an electronic device has a printed circuit board (PCB) and a battery seated in a bracket. Since heat radiation from some circuit parts on the PCB are directly delivered through the bracket to the battery, significant differences in temperature occur per position in the battery, threatening the safety of the battery.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.